For most people, it is a struggle to fit exercise into their hectic schedule of everyday life. Many individuals attempt to visit an exercise facility before or after work. Other individuals walk or run in their community or in parks during the weekends. However, these traditional outlets for exercising are not practical for many individuals. For example, some may find it difficult to find time to even visit an exercise facility or a park. For such individuals, it would be beneficial to have exercise equipment that does not require a lot of area for use and that can be used at home or in other convenient locations. For others, it may simply be too expensive to join an exercise facility. Leaving aside the time and money necessary for traditional outlets for exercising, many individuals have difficulty finding or learning exercises that are effective. For many exercisers, the bench press or traditional push-ups are a staple exercise. However, the equipment that exercisers have traditionally utilized for push-ups or similar exercises fail to provide a standardized motion and the functional strength needed for the same. In addition, when performing such exercises, even advanced users will start to “cheat” or take less than an ideal position when fatigued. Further, while the bench press or push-ups are fine exercises, it would be advantageous to combine additional elements of the “fly” exercise and other movements to affect different muscle groups, including the core muscles. Accordingly, there exists a need for an exercise apparatus that is accessible and effective.